Fixing Fate
by Elzath87
Summary: Fate wants to fix some of her mistakes. She asks the Four Founders and the Potters to help her to gather a group of people and Harry together for Important information.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I have never written anything before, but I though I would try putting some of my imaginings down on "paper". I have been enjoying reading lots of different fan fictions before and like I said I thought I would give it a try. I am not sure if I will continue this story right now. I am wondering about what kind of response I would get first.

Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to J.K. Rowling and not to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

There were four people sitting in comfortable chairs watching the world below through the mist. They were watching a 15 year old teenager wandering around a deserted neighbourhood, trying to work off the anger he was feeling.

The woman wearing the yellow dress sighed " That poor boy, is there anything that we can do help him or change what is coming and prevent those who will die?"

"Helga, you know that there is little we can do circumvent or to change that boys fate. I agree with you that the path that the wizarding world is on is a dark one," said the man in green.

"Ha! not that you helped prevent the path the world on when you were alive! Making it seem that you were against all Muggle borns learning Magic. And that snake! What were you thinking Salazar?! Leaving that thing in the School."

" Godric! You know I left the Basilisk there as protection for the school, not to kill the students there. Any student that crossed the threshold was to be protected! No matter their background. I just didn't like all of our students families! Some of those muggles were not worthy of having children in the first place let alone children with magic! There is nothing that we could do to prevent our legacy's from changing over time. Do you think that I like that my heir is going around killing anything less than pure blood in my name."

"Enough, both of you! We have a guest." the woman known as Rowena gestured over toward the woman coming closer to the group.

She was a small woman, dressed in black and purple. She had short and spiked black hair around her pixie face. She smirked at the four of them.

"So you want to change Harry Potter's fate? You will only be able to do that with my help"

"An who are you?" asked Rowena

"Me? I'm Fate, but you can call me Dez."

"Why do you suddenly need our help, if you are Fate, why can't you note help him yourself." demanded Godric.

"Harumph, unfortunately too many things are at play now. I need to change to many things at once. For my plan, to work, I need to use some of the magic you left in Hogwarts. I also would like you four watching to make sure they will have all they need."

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" asked Rowena

"I want to grab all the important people for all over the world. Those that will do the most with the information, gather them together and give them books that show what really has happened and what could happen on the their current path." explained Dez

"I have left to many things in the hands of someone whose intentions, while good, have caused more harm than needed."

"Dumbledore" sighed the founders

"Yes, while his intentions are good and he is a good man. Dumbledore has lost some perspective, forgetting the smaller details that while seem unimportant or worth the cost may not be what they seem."

"We agree, he is a powerful wizard and and good man who has good intentions but does not always make the best decisions about how to achieve his goals. We have watched him do his best with what he can change but does not actively go beyond his realm and worked of Hogwarts." said Salazar.

"We are disappointed with what little he has done to change the prejudices and rivalries at Hogwarts during his tenure."

"There is not always much he can do" stated Helga

"He could do more!" Yelled Godic

"Yes, he could do more. But that is something that I believe that Dez is looking to fix or change. To makes sure those who need to know, have all the information they need rather that take actions with only partial or no information." Rowena said, looking at Dez thoughtfully.

"Yes, that is the Idea."

"Now,where do you plan to get these books?"

"I hope that Lily and James Potter will help me create them and take them to the place we great for the gathering. I need their love of their son to create the books and the magic that you have tied to Hogwarts to create a space between the worlds to bring them together. A place that where they will be safe from time, and from those who would do them harm. I think that a place like your room of requirement would be ideal."

"Are you willing to help me do this? To hopefully to change the path that the Wizarding world is on, to prevent deaths that may not be necessary."

The four founders looked at each other, each nodding in turn. Helda turned to Fate and said

"We will help you of course, we dislike the way the world is going and dislike all the trouble Harry Potter has been through his short life."

Dez jumped up and down with excitement "Wonderful! I will go and discuss this with the potters and will return with them . Are you also willing to watch over the gathering to make sure nothing goes wrong and that if there is anything needed you can provide?"

"Of course, as we were discussing, we watch over all of our students as much as possible, and for something like this we will happily make sure that they have everything they need." agreed Helga

Good" Dex clapped her hands as she faded into the mists.

* * *

A couple is sitting together on a couch. The woman was crying and the man just holding her. Lily and James Potter were discussing the life of their son, the one that they died to protect. The were feeling helpless to watch the trials their son was enduring.

Dez slowly appears through the mists surrounding them, she looks down at the couple on the couch.

"I am sorry" she says,

James and lily look up, startled at being addressed.

Jame asks "Why are you apologizing?"

I am Fate, but you can call me Dez. I am responsible for the fate of Harry Potter's life.

" This is your FAULT?! Your fault for my son being sent to my sister! To not know that he iss loved and his family would do and did anything for him?" yelles Lily. She gets up and starts to stride back and forth mumbling about all the things that shouldn't have happened to her son.

"Like I said I'm sorry," Dex cried "the only thing that **had** to happen for him to be the savior of the wizarding world was for you to protect him. Many of the other things he has endured, while have helped him to become the wonderful Man he is, were not necessary. It wasn't my plan! But I left too many things up to someone who was supposed to look after his interests. It has gone far further than I wanted it too" looking chagrined... "but I have a plan to fix it! I promise. I just need your help!"

" You need our help?! You are Fate, can't you just give him a break, to make things less complicated. Hell just make so he can spend time with Sirius. Is that so hard? That alone would make him so much happier" cried James. Not wanting to give much to the woman who had caused so much pain in his son's life.

" That is part of what I want to do, I want to get harry to spend more time with his godfather and Remus, I also want to make sure the war ends so much sooner than it will right now. To give them all information that will end the war and prevent deaths. So that Harry ends up where he should be and can do what he wants with his life without Voldemort standing in the way. I also want to do something that will make up for some of the thing that have already happened to him." she said very quickly, hoping that they were not going to keep yelling at her.

Lily and James just looked at her, breathing hard from anger at what his woman had done or not done. Like the Four Founders they asked

" What are you going to do"

" I am going to get Harry and his friends together with the important people in his life, those he would choose and those he may not like but are needed, Give them books about his life. The past, the present and and the future, and hope that all the information contained in the books will give them the ability to fix what has happened and to plan for the future."

" What do you need us for, go do that" James asked

" To create the books I need you both to focus on the love you have for your son to pull these books together. Then I will send them and you to the place the founders ae creating to wait for your son and guests. I want you to explain what it going on. The gift that I am giving you and Him to make up for my failure is time. While he is in the pace reading the books, you will be there too. You will be able to interact with him and everyone but I cannot send you back to him permanently. It will just be for the duration of the time that everyone is in the space. Once the books are read and the plane made. You will return here, and be able to continue to watch, and Harry will return to his world to finish his destiny."

" We get to spend time with Harry" cried lily, with tears running down her face. She would do almost anything to be with Harry again. To be a family, just for a bit. NO matter how it may hurt to be separated from him again. She looked at James with Pleading eyes. He looked at her, his eyes wet with pain and sadness, but there was a small spark of hope.

He turned to Fate " What do you need us to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry was sitting on a swing in a deserted park. Brooding about not hearing from his friends all summer. Mad at the whole lot of them for not letting him in on what what was going on with Voldemort.

Suddenly he felt a pull behind his naval, like a portkey. Everything went black, he then found himself face down against a floor. He slowly raised his head and looked around the room. He saw a lot of people lying on the ground as well. Some of them he recognized, some he didn't and two he didn't believe he was actually seeing.

"When everyone is settled and you are sure you are not hurt, I will start with some explanations" said a male voice.

"How" asked Harry looking at the couple standing in the middle of the room.

"That is what we are going to explain" said Lily

" Is it really you?" asked Harry in a whisper

Lily nodded.

Harry ran over to his mother and grabbed on to her and looked like he wasn't going to let go. He buried his face in her shoulder to hide his tears. James watch his son hug lily with shiny eyes.

"Uh Hi everyone" as James waves at the larger assembled group of people. All of which are look disbelieving at the trio.

" Harry?" asked Hermione " who are they, where are we?"

"So if you haven't all guessed I am James Potter and the lovely woman hugging Harry is my wife Lily Potter"

"PRONGS!" yelled Remus and Sirius as they followed Harry and gave James a crushing hug. When they finally let go, James continued;

" Right so explanations. Fate and the Founders of Hogwarts got together with our help to bring all of you together so that you can prevent the war from starting completely. They decided you all need more information about what has happened and what will happen. Although some of you may not like to hear this" James looked directly to Malfoy and Snape " it is mostly surrounding our Harry. We are here as your guides, as well as keeping in contact with the founders. Before any of you ask, yes we are dead. There is no magic in the universe able to bring back the dead. We are only here for the time that you are here. Once you all leave an go back to where you were, we will go back to the realm of the dead.

As to where you are, you are all in bubble. A bubble separate from time and space, nothing in or out until a certain phrase is said by Harry. We are not going to tell him that until you are ready. We also cannot stay here forever, so at some point, when you have all come up with a plan we will have to leave. I am sorry." James looked at Sirius and Remus sadley. Knowing that this would be very hard on the two of them when the time was over.

"this is a very interesting development, you say Fate and the Founders brought us all here to receive important information." asked Dumbledore

"Yes and to make sure that it is shares with everyone, no keeping anything a secret anymore."

"And how exactly are we receiving this information sneered snape, are we just to take your word for it Potter?I Find it hard to believe that anyone would trust you enough with important information like this to end a war."

"Sev, is that really necessary? You may not trust James, but do you not trust me?" Lily admonished over he sons head.

"Ah yes, as I said in June to Severus and Sirius. Now is not the time to hold onto hard feelings and old grudges. We are here for a task. Now I assume some more introductions will be necessary as not everyone knows each other. Perhaps we should move over to those couches and chairs are. It looks wonderfully cozy for this sort of thing and then we can proceed? I am sure by that time many of you may have further questions, those can be addressed at that time."

Dumbledore led the way over to the area he had indicated. The area was full of couches and chairs. The floor was covered with a thick carpet, large pillows and there were blankets stacked in the corners. Dumbledore made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

The rest of the group followed slowly. Then all of a sudden Fred and George stop still and turn to the Marauders

"Wait did you say ...

...Prongs!?

As in Mooney wormtail...

...Padfoot and prongs?

You are prongs!

You are...

...Our hero

Who is padfoot, moony...

...And wormtail?" Asked two very excited twins. They were practically vibrating with excitement.

James looked back at them and smirke a little." well would Mr Moony and Mr Padfoot please introduce yourselves."

"Of course Mr Prongs, I am Mr Padfoot, prankster extraordinair and lover of many"

Lily just groaned

"Mr Moony would like to congratulates Mr Padfoot on his imaginative introduction"

"Mr Mooney is just jealous"

"Mr Padfoot is insane"

"Stop, you crazy idiots, both of you. You have caused the boys to faint." Lily pointed to the two prone figures on the floor

"Oops" said the two grinning adults.

"Enervate!"

Both of the twins woke up, looked at each other " we were taught by a Marauder! We are not worthy!We're not worthy!We're not worthy!We're not worthy!..." as they crawled over and started to bow to the three Marauders

" Look, now you have broken the twins., Hi everyone, I am Bill Weasley for those of you who don't know. The two over there making fools of themselves are Fred and George" as bill walked over to the twins to grab them and throw them towards a couch.

Charlie walked over to help Bill with the twins " I am Charlie Weasley, the next son after Bill"

After they were done they sat down.

Everyone took seats, and introducing themselves

"Ginny Weasley"

"Arthur Weasley"

"Molly Weasley"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Amelia Bones"

"Percy Weasley"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt"

"Professor Sprout"

"Professor Snape"

"Professor McGonagall"

"Professor Flitwick"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Tonks"

"Alastor Moody, and none of you explained how we are getting the information?"

"Oh right, sorry, we have been given seven books to read all together. There may be oddities as magic can be unpredictable some time. There is a book for each year harry is at Hogwarts." explained Lily

"So clearly everything must be during Harry's years at Hogwarts. I hope that it means that everything will be fixed by the end of his seventh year. Only three more years!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly "that means the war doesn't last that long. It can't be that bad if it only lasts three years."

"Or it means potter dies on his seventh year and Voldemort won the war" said Moody

"I can't believe that Alastor." Said dumbledore "I am sure that everything ends well"

"But we are here to prevent deaths who says that it isn't Potters or yours" argued Moody

"Well we won't find out unless we read these books said tonks, we will know everything when we are done and can go from there." said Tonks looking at the seven books sitting on the table in the middle.

" alright does anyone have any more questions or comments" asked James. " NO, ok good I guess we can get started"

James Picked up the first book, he opened it ot the first page and read;

" **The Boy who lived"**

Harry groaned, _this is going to be horrible_ , he thought, nothing better that having everyone _hear about you and your life._

"Since these books are about me and I have no desire to have aspect of these read. I also know that there is going to parts of these books that are going to be hard to listen to. I think that we should all try to get the readings over as fast as possible so please try and to not interrupt too much during the reading. We can talk as much or as little ( _oh I hope very little about me),_ as we want during breaks or whatever." Pleaded Harry from the couch with his parents.

James and Lily looked at him with concern, the gave him a couple of side hugs and James continued reading.

Everyone who was listening was having different thoughts about listening to the dursleys

McGonagall was sitting listening to James reading about the Dursleys. She was remembering that morning quite clearly. That whole family is terrible. She knew Lily's opinion on them, she know it wasn't just Petunia that didn't want there to be any contact between the two. While lily did regret no contact with Petunia she knew that it was for the best. Mcgonagall looked over at her favorite students sitting there with there with their son for the first time and smiled sadly. She knew that Lily lived in dread that the wizarding world would learn of the Dursleys, she was scared that it would confirm many people's opinions of muggles and work against her in the war.

"Harumph No finer boy than dudley?" she grumbled. I can think of many boys in the world who are finer than yours are. Many of them are sitting in this room. She looked over fondly at the Weasley boys . No matter how they may frustrate me, they are still better than that one.

Oh that Man! He was watching me , oops he was the map. Oh well, I do not mind confusing him. She chuckled.

.

Why are we reading about these muggles? They seem really boring... his most boring tie? Why would you pick out your most boring tie...? Why even own something you would describe, as boring muggles are strange. Thought Draco, he looked around at everyone here, why am i here it is not like I like anyone here. Who cares about about Potte's life other that the fact the dark lord wants to kill him. Oh i hope no one knows that i am here, My father be killed just for spending time with the the blood traitor and mudbloods.

Arthur looked up excitedly... I wonder what a "drill" is. He turned to Hermione to ask just that and she pointed to the parchment on a nearby table and a quill. Motioned for him to write down any questions he had. He took that to mean that she would answer them later.

Moody (Merlin, Statute of secrecy people, there is a reason we have one. Even a blind and prejudiced man like Dursleys is noticing something weird is going on. What would regular people be thinking that day... oh lord even more of us making fools of ourselves? Talking outside in the middle of the muggle world about Voldemort and the potters. Calling a muggle to his face.

Molly was appalled. She is happy that he learned the word Shan't, what horrible parents. They seem to be happy when he does something that should be disciplined. Chuckling over a tantrum and throwing cereal and thinking that it is alright to say that word.

All the rest of the weasleys were leaning away from their mother. She had THAT expression on her face. The one that usually preceded her blowing up at someone. When was sitting there turning red with anger and breathing through her teeth.

Tonks was chuckling at the mention of her father. Doing what he could to help muggles ignore the clues to the existence of magic. Just glossing over the strange actions of birds and that there were showers of shooting stars instead of rain that night.

I am amazed that he had the courage to bring anything up to Petunia. Thought snape, he clearly likes his life to be as "normal" as possible. To bring up Lily in anyway would confirm that something is going on. Wait what he doesn't know Harry's name. I hate the arrogant boy but I still know his name. He has an imagination?

Everyone was chucking at the description of Dumbledore. Those who knew him realized that he liked being odd and making other people uncomfortable at the best of times. We would do it on person.

" I KNEW IT!" exclaimed Siirus. Everyone jumped and looked at him. "What I knew it was mcgonagall."

Everyone looked away and chuckled.

McGonagall looked at sirius and sighed, he never learned. She sighed, I hated sitting there waiting for him to arrive that day. That horrible day.

Harry snorted, explain everything, ha, they told me nothing. Really, did he really think that something like this could be explained in a letter. Must have been one hell of a letter.

The weasley's and the professor's chuckled at the description of Hagrid. He sounded terrifying. But everyone knows he is as gentle as a puppy. He is so caring.

At the end of the chapter Ginny and Mrs Weasley were looking at dumbledore with looks of such disgust that several people were looking at them dangerously.

"You left him on a doorstep. In November?" Ginny asked dangerously. What if something had happened to him. You expected petunia to just take him."

" I assure you that I made sure nothing would have happened to him. I set several charms for warmth and protection. I also felt that Petunia would have refused to take harry had I actually spoken to her. She was wary of magic, I felt that having to converse with a wizard would have been too much and prevented her from looking after Harry." Dumbledore assured everyone.

"Why aren't you mad about this LIly?" asked Remus

"Because I already knew," she sighed " James and I have been watching over Harry for all of the time that we have been dead. We know everything that has happened to him already." Harry paled at that " Everything?" " Yes everything, and I am not happy with all of your choices young man, but there is little I can do about it. Trust me we are not happy about how Dumbledore decided to disregard our wishes about where to place Harry. We know that there is a reason but we don't have to like it. Trust me when I said when I get a chance he will be hearing about it, in private."


	3. Chapter 3

As always I own nothing... but I am going to play with the characters for a bit

* * *

Chapter 3

Arthur stood up; he cleared his throat "how about I read the next chapter?"

"Sure, here you go" James passed the book over to the red head.

Arthur sat back down " **The Vanishing Glass** "

"Wait... The Vanishing Glass?" Harry groaned. _(Great now everyone is going hear about Dudley's Birthday. Merlin! They are going to find out about my cupboard.)_ Harry started to hit the back of his head against the couch.

Ginny saw this and walked across the room and sat down at his feet. Knowing something he didn't want out was about to be told.

Harry looked down and and relaxed. He always felt better when she was near. _(Why does she have to be Ron's sister? Why does she have to have six brothers let alone Ron!)_ He sighed at the thought.

Snape groaned, ( _That is a terrible way to wake up, no matter who you are. It doesn't sound like Petunia has mellowed much over the years. Why could he hear everything that is happening in the Kitchen? Spiders? Does he not keep his room clean enough to prevent that?)_

"A WHAT!" screamed just about everyone. There was some flickers throughout the room. Dumbledore was having a hard time controlling his magic; he was pale and had lost the twinkle in his eye. He was leaning against the back of his chair breathing hard through his mouth trying to get his magic under control.

As the adults turned on Dumbledore to yell at him, both Ron and Hermione turned to Harry. They were asking and demanding to know why he had never told them. Harry was just shrinking down further between his parents; he just wanted to disappear. The others teenagers in the room just looked at Harry, shocked and confused about what they had just heard. Neville just sat there confused. He could not comprehend that Harry had lived in a cupboard.

Malfoy was beyond shocked ( _Potter was not and is not treated as the heir to the potter family. He did not wear those rags to stick it to the social norms of the Wizarding world, did potter even know about the rules that he was disregarding?"_ )This was the only reason he had come up with to explain why Harry did not wear proper clothing at school.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU! Can you not see that this is why Harry never said anything? Almost all of you know how much he hates the attention he gets. How he doesn't want any special treatment and wants to be 'just Harry'. Can you imagine what would have happened if he had said anything, a school where nothing is a secret no matter how hard you try. Can you not see he is embarrassed about this, and to have you all yelling and carrying on? You are all making this worse, how would you like it if we had to read about your lives?"

She turned to sit down again, looked at Ron and Hermione, and said, "Especially you two, you both know better."

Ginny sat back down and waited for everyone to calm down so that the reading could continue. Lily bent down to whisper in her ear "thank you" and gave Ginny's shoulder a squeeze before letting go.

Harry just looked down at Ginny with Admiration and a small smile. James noticed this and smiled to himself " _oh Potters and redheads, he found the only girl in a family of redheads, it is practically meant to be._ "

Once everyone had calmed down, Arthur cleared his throat and continued

Ron, Neville and Hermione looked at harry funny. They were all confused has they know that harry Hated his scar. He was always trying to cover it with his bangs. Not that it helped any. He looked too much like his father.

Flitwick was thinking about how the neglect was affecting Harry's schoolwork. ( _Wait what…. A CAR CRASH KILLED Lily and James, Don't ask questions? No wonder he does not ask anything when he is confused. He has been trained never to ask for help likely. No wonder he has such a hard time figuring out charms at times. I have trust that Ms. Granger will notice and help him because he never asked his professors.)_

There was a snicker around the room laughing at Harry's description of Dudley

Fred was sitting there wondering what had happened to Harry's sense of Humor and wit. ( _Oh, merlin, that cousin of his is worse than I thought, dumber too. He can't even add numbers together to figure out how many presents he will have at the end of the day. He gets his parents to do everything for him, including his thinking apparently)_

All the adults were thinking along the same lines. They were disgusted with Dudley and his behavior. Many of them were further disgusted with the parents, not only accepting his poor manners and behavior but also encouraging it; they kept giving in to their child. They also kept treating Harry as if he wasn't there or as if he was an unwanted pet that they couldn't get rid of. Sirius was wondering, _(Does that walrus even know Harry's name, he keeps calling him boy or you)_

Neville was horrified to think that Harry was punished for his accidental magic. Something that his family would have celebrated. He would have loved to have and as many, different types of accidental magic happen. He was having a hard time believing that anyone would put a child in a cupboard under the stairs. ( _Harry must be a pretty powerful wizard to have flown on to the roof of a building… oh no, he just jinxed himself.)_

George was shaking his head at Harry's mistake of mentioning his dream about a flying motorcycle. He was checking at Harry's descriptions (A _Blond Gorilla? Oh I wish harry would speak up more often. Oh, Dudley is going to be pranked to within an inch of his life at this rate. He needs to learn some important life lessons.)_ He turned to look at Sirius and Remus. ( _I wonder if they would have any ideas to help us prank Dudley.)_

Moody was looking at Harry intrigued. ( _So he really is a parselmouth. Is he having a conversation with a strange snake? That boy is far too trusting when strange things occur.)_

Flitwick gasped _(he managed to vanished the entire glass out of the enclosure? That is powerful magic for a ten year old even if it was accidental_.)

Sirius and Remus looked at each other sadly. They were feeling guilt about not being there for Harry as he was growing up… how they that been unable to rescue him from the Dursleys like he had wished.

"That is the end of the Chapter. Who wants to read next?" inquired Arthur holding up the book.

"I will" Amelia Bones offered, reaching for the book.

" **Letters from No One"** she read

Harry looked over at his Godfather, surprised to hear him growling. Sirius was growling at the treatment of his pup and at how lonely he was. ( _His longest ever punishment? Do I even want to know how long that actually was?)_ As depressed as Sirius was, he still chuckled at the description of Dudley's uniform. he was joined by everyone at Harry's thoughts about wearing old elephant skin.

Neville burst out laughing at Harry's thought that no one would want to write to him. The Weasley boys joined in "Harry, you probably have more fan mail than Lockhart. You are one of greatest wizards in our world. I would be very surprised that it all hasn't been collected somewhere for you to deal with another time. Merlin, I even wrote to you several times before we went to Hogwarts." All the rest of the room was nodding at that.

"More than Lockhart? Merlin kill me now." Harry looked pained at thought at having that much mail.

 _Oh dear_ , thought Remus _, looks like he inherited the red headed temper from lily_

 _(Snort, why would we be spying on you?)_ Thought Malfoy with disgust ( _we have better things to do with our time. If there had been someone spying on them, Potter wouldn't still be living there. The savior of the wizarding world living in a cupboard. They have four bedrooms, there really wasn't any reason that he didn't have a bedroom. I mean he is being treated worse than our old house elf. Ok, even I am not that bad, my father would never let me talk back to him in that manner. It is definitely his way and no other. )_

 _(Not a bad plan as long as nothing goes wrong. Oops like that._ ) Remus covered his face with his hands as the whole room groaned at the failure of the plan.

Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "So were you training for Halloween?" Harry snorted in response.

Professor Sprout looked over at Minerva. Pomona was amused by all the different tactics were used to try amused her and get harry his letter. There was a reason why Pranksters always seemed to be in Gryffindor, the head of house was just as bad. _(In the eggs, who thinks up these things? Maybe the Marauders rubbed off on her more than she thought. He thinks that WE are Mad. He is the one pulling out his mustache. And trying to "shake them Off")_

Harry was listing to Amilia read about Vernon's breakdown. ( _i'd forgotten that Dudley was spoke nicely to me. He did realize that his dad had gone crazy. Only Dudley would keep track of the days of the week by what TV shows he had missed.)_

Molly was grumbling "that is not a proper meal for anyone let alone a growing boy. I surprised that they fed him at all" Molly was trying to keep herself quiet about Harry's treatment at than had of his relatives. _(No boy should think about whether he would be warmer if the roof caved in or not. Oh that sweet sweet boy thinking about how it was his eleventh birthday. Maybe he knew deep down how important his eleventh birthday was.)_ Molly jumped as Amelia shouted out " **BOOM** " 

* * *

A/N : Ooops so it's been like 6 months. It is amazing how easily time gets away from you. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I hope to have another one soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Was that really necessary to yell that portion out?" asked Professor Snape

"well it was capitalized and in Bold, I felt like I was keeping with the feel of the book. if you dislike how I am reading the book, perhaps you should read the next chapter. then maybe it would be to your liking?"

"I think not, even though these readings have already been illumination, I have no desire to read out Potter's thoughts myself." replied Snape

"there is no need to be mean Sev" said lily " you should read now before I make you read one you would rather not."

" I already rather not" mumbled Snape, but he got up and reached for the book.

"The Keeper of the Keys"

"Harry He brought a rifle? How did he get one so quickly?" Hermione cried.

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea, never said that he was a smart person"

"Wait what is a rifle?" asked several people looking confused at Hermione's reaction.

"It is a tool muggles use to kill each other; it sends a piece of metal very quickly at a target. It is both deadly and very painful." Replied Amelia

 _(Well that was anticlimactic)_ thought Neville."( _All that arguing and back and forth with the Dursley's, Hagrid making an impression that only he could make, breaking down a door then asking for a cup of tea to "you're a wizard harry" He looked over at Ron and saw that he was trying not to laugh at Harry's reaction and his luck.)_

Draco was confused. ( _Potter really didn't know anything about being a wizard. His relatives were deliberately keeping information from him. They were trying to Stamp it out! Draco was horrified. It was so dangerous to do that.)_ Draco looked over at Snape, hoping that he would be able to give him some answers as to why anyone would do that.

He noticed that Snape had gone pale.

Snape stopped reading for a moment. He looked over at Lily apologetically and said "Just so no one yells at me for this.

I would like to remind you all that that Petunia Dursleys is a Shill Harpy and I in no way agree with her" He then continues Petunia's rant

The adults in the room gasped in amazement and tried not look at Harry. The words coming from his Aunt must have been devastating to hear. Arthur was deep in thought ( _How did no one notice that Harry needed more that we gave him. He was realizing that while the whole wizarding word had been celebrating the demise of You-Know-Who, there was a small child that was left with relatives that didn't care for him at all. Even Hagrid saw the difference between Harry and Dudley, to feed Harry and not Dudley. Though Mad Eye is likely fuming at the idea that Harry just accepted the sausages from Hagrid no questions asked. How that boy has turned out the way he did is a miracle alone._ He chuckled softly to himself. Arthur had stopped Molly from commenting about Harry's lack of Manners to Hagrid. ( _No, what harry had said wasn't polite, but he was an eleven year old boy, he was still better than many children older than him, and he certainly didn't learn it from his relatives. Also, the situation he was in and lots of information, I think he is handling the whole thing rather well.)_

Flitwick winced ( _Hagrid was probably not the best choice to get Harry. He is far too hot headed especially about those people; he is protecting and loyal too. Not that the man doesn't mean well However, the Muggles are clearly not in their right mind and Hagrid though a sweet man has quite the temper. Oh, goody the Uncle has decided to threaten Harry with a beating and now he insults Dumbledore. That isn't going to go well._ )

The Younger members of the Audience Cheered. Dudley finally got something he deserved for being a bully and a pig. The girls looked a little concerned at the thought that there may be dormice in the coat and that it wiggled while Harry was trying to sleep.

"There I am done reading this chapter; someone else can read about Potter's life now." He put the Book down in the middle of the room so that someone else could read.

Sirius leapt up "Mine!" and he snatched the book up and started to flip through the book looking for the right page. Remus just looked at his friend in amusement, laughing at the childish behavior that he was showing.

DIAGON ALLEY

"Excellent a good one"

Ginny sighed, ( _Only Harry would think and hope that the night before had been a dream_ ) She looked over and glared at the twins at the mention of a balloon, they held up their hands in surrender.

No matter what people might think, they weren't going to make fun of Harry and his insecurity. He had enough going on, they would try to lighten the mood later what it would work better. They smirked to each other about Ginny's defensiveness on Harry's behalf. If only harry knew, the twins had already decided that if He was inclined towards their little sister, they weren't going to do anything. First because he was the only one that could probably keep her grounded and second because the suspense was almost as good as actually pulling the prank.

Percy was frowning He had looked over at the Headmaster when Hagrid was mentioning the minster asking for Dumbledore's advise all the time. He saw the headmaster nodding his head at Hagrid's words. _(Was Hagrid right? That the minster was constantly asking him for advice. That he had turned down the thought of being Minister. Why Dumbledore would be plotting to take over the ministry now if he had the change before. That didn't make sense.)_ Percy was confused.

Alastor Moody just shook his head, ( _no wonder they had such a hard time keeping everything secret when some of the population don't even take simple precautions. Though there wasn't much that Hagrid could do about his size but not talking in amazement about muggles have would be a good place to start_ )

Mad Eye looked thoughtful. _(Oh Hargid, that man doesn't understand how to be subtle at all._

 _Bringing all that attention to you with the "boy who lived" all those people could find Potter? I wonder how that was possible. We are very lucky that none of those people were death Eaters. I doubt that Dursley woman would have blinked an eye if Harry had just disappeared while out with her. hmmm I wonder why Potter is looking annoyed at the mention of that professor.)_

Mad eye looked over at Kingsley and Amelia, both had also noticed the golden trio grumbling at the mention of the stuttering teacher. They shook their heads at Mad Eye indicating!that they(didn't Know what the problem was

Amelia did remember something about the professor from her niece but nothing beyond him disappearing at the end of the year. But that was not unusual for DADA professors at Hogwarts

Charlie looked over at his brother to see if he knew anything about Dragons' in Gringotts, but Bill had not been looking in his direction.

Charlie was looking at Bill, who was determined not to make eye contact with his younger brother. Bill knew that the Goblins had at least one Dragon at the London branch of Gringotts. But there was nothing what he could do about despite his brothers love of the animal. He was too low of in the organization and Human at that. The goblin nation was

a force unto themselves and should never be taken lightly.

Charlie was grumbling about the burst of flames that Harry saw. "Dragons should not be kept in caves or bound! They need to be able to fly! I don't care that there is the belief that Dragons hoard treasure and will defend it with their lives. I do not trust the Goblins to treat them properly." he looked back at Bill scowling at the thought that his favorite creatures being mistreated by his brother's bosses.

Professor McGonagall was wondering if she should have let Dumbledore pick who was sent to Harry in the end. She had mentioned it to him when the number of letters being sent to the Dursleys had gotten out of hand. Dumbledore said that he would take care of it. Hagrid had already mentioned things he shouldn't in front of Harry. No wonder Harry found out about the stone he essentially saw it on his first day in the wizarding world. _(Oh well can't be helped now. Really! Hagrid! Announcing that Harry was in the bar. Even if wasn't any danger, not everyone needs to know that he is there. I cannot imagine what Harry was thinking at that moment. ...Oh NO he should know better than to even mention that something was a secret in front of Lily and James' son. They were two of the smartest and curious students Hogwarts has ever seen.)_ She looked over fondly to the small family and noticed that Lily and James were smirking. Looking far too proud of their son.

All the professors accept Dumbledore were shaking their heads in disbelief. _(How could Hargid be so careless about secret information. He basically told Harry that Dumbledore was doing something that no one should know about. "you know what" in vault 713. Harry shouldn't even know which vault they were visiting. He also now knew more about it than he should)_ Flitwick was thinking _(oh Hagrid, your heart and actions are in |the right place but sometimes the follow through isn't quite there. I really do wonder what would have happened to that man if he had been allowed to finish his schooling, would he be quiet this monster oriented or would he be a little more thoughtful about the consequences"_

Sprout was thinking about how wonderful that man was, making sure that Harry was taken care of as much as he could. ( _Oh he go Harry his beautiful owl_.) She looked over and saw harry smiling at the memory.. she had seen Harry interact with his owl. It was fascination to see him take a scolding from an owl.

 _(That's it my boy, noticing everything around you. Not just letting anyone know what you are thinking.)_ He swung an arm over Harry's shoulders and squeezed. Harry looked at him confused. He whispered back to Harry "Always keep your eyes open and keep that head of your sharp, you never know when something small will make sense at another time I am so proud of how well you coped with being dropped into a new world."

Harry could describe how he felt to hear that his dad was proud of him for something as small as watching. It was amazing that he gets to spend any time with them at all. It was going to be so hard to let them go at the end of the books. He just leaned his head on to his dad's shoulder and went back to listing to the book. He looked over at Draco and smirked. The Blond hadn't said much but Harry was sure, when everyone heard about their first conversation that it would be interesting for him.

Draco hunched down in his seat, trying to make himself less obvious to those around him... He had the feeling that there would be

people here that would not appreciate his comments about mud... muggleborns.

Draco started to shrink into his seat. He remembered this conversation, he knew that there were several people around him that will not appreciate some of the things he said

"You would leave if you were placed in Hufflepuff?! How dare you degrade other members of the community there are just as many powerful and important people from Hufflepuff as from other Houses. And really what does your house have to with anything other than where you sleep and the people you spend your time with. For the son of someone like Malfoy and a notorious Slytherin you are not very subtle about your thoughts! You didn't know who you were talking too, even if it hadn't been Harry it could have easily been anyone that your father would have not wanted you to offend!" Tonks yelled at her little cousin.

Draco looked over at his Godfather, Snape looked quickly at Draco. It was a look that spoke of disapproval and a promise to have a discussion about his behavior.

Harry smiled when Hedwig was mentioned. His first friend and companion.

"Oooo we get to read about how Harry gets his wand... Such an important moment in a person's magical life." Sirius said happily. Everyone nodded.

Dumbledore straightened in his chair, he was looking forward to this part. Ollivander told him of Harry's visit when he wrote that the brother wand had been sold. It had confirmed some parts of his theory about Harry and Voldemort's end. ( _He felt the magic when he entered the shop! He is truly an amazing boy.)_ Dumbledore chuckled ( _Gerrick does have a way of captivating the young. Although in Harry's case perhaps he went a little to far into creepy.)_

Lily leaned over and whispered at Harry " Your connected wands mean only that you have to be smart about how you fight HIM nothing more. It means very little about the type of person you are." Harry looked up at here and smiled. He leaned in and just enjoyed being near his mom.

Harry realized that no one was speaking anymore. He looked around at everyone, they were staring at him again " What! It is not like many of you didn't know that there was a connection between me and Voldemort, this is just one of the more obvious ways."

Molly cried at the very end of the Chapter "you forgot to tell him how to get on to the Platform!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sirius took a quick peek at the next chapter and grinned. "Another good one I am sure, who wants to read this one?" he raised the book in the air and glanced around.

Bill stood up and grabbed the book from him " I think that I will get my turn over with for now"

The Journey from Platform 9 3/4

Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry "so you could have just talked to the troll? We didn't have to wrestle the thing?"

Harry snorted and glanced at his parents. The sisn't day anything but both raised their eyebrows at their son. Harry took this to mean 'oh yes mister we know exactly what you are talking about.' Harry grinned at them and shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry, why did you wait until the day before"

" I didn't want Uncle Vernon to say yes and then pretend I never asked him at all. I wasn't going to give him a chance to change his mind"

Severus sat there seething at Petunia's actions. _That woman knows perfectly well how to get on to the platform, she didn't even need to go, all she had to do was tell him how._

" _Again no one is thinking about the statute of secrecy, at least Potter had the sense to not wear his robes in public, hmm maybe it would be best to have someone at the station ready to help muggleborns through, there could be less incidents that way and someone to Obliviate anyone right away. Thank merlin for Molly, wait Molly knows which platform it is why is she asking her children?"_

Bill stopped reading, "Mom, you know how to get to the platform, why are you asking? And loudly?"

"Because more than once I have noticed families or in this case a small boy looking very confused and lost at the station. I figure if I at least ask for the platform number then maybe they will ask for help if they need it. I did not realize I said muggle so loudly there but I do not regret helping a single person get on the platform

Bill stopped again " You were nice to him?, and you helped him."

"Of course we were, we aren't heatless you know. We saw him watching the family and noticed that he was alone. We decided to look out for him at hogwarts. though , we never thought that he could be so sneaky, we don't know about half the stuff he got up to at school. Though really what should we expect from the son of Prongs. We should have expected him to be secretive and sneaky. What?! They looked around and saw all the surprised faces around them. We are wonderful, caring and loving. We may prank others a like a good laugh but when it is really important we can me just as serious as the next person. We saw a boy by himself, pale and smaller than he should be and needing help, we helped.

So we like to make people laugh, that is pretty important right now. Is it really so bad to lighten the world a little, we need to laugh more than anyone as we fight moldyshorts. Harry worries about everyone else, so we look after him."

Everyone continued to look at the twins in amazement. Many of the group were seeing them in a whole new light. Everyone except the Potters, Harry looked at them and smiled. He knew that were alway trying to make him laugh and smile. They even tried to give Dudley some payback, they helped rescue him from the dursleys.

Arthur was so proud of his sons. He knew that there was more to the twins then they let most people see. Most people just saw them as pranksters never seeing the hard work they put into their pranks or the potential they have in creating spells and potions. They would never fit into any mold in the world they were going to make their own place in the world.

Bill just shook his head at his own blindness when it came to his brother, and continued to read

Charlie frowned " _I don;t like how ron in talking. He clearly loves his family but he seems to believe that he isn't as good as the Rest of us, or that he cannot make an impact in the world. That he isn't something more than just another weasley"_ he looked over and caught his father's eye, Arthur looked just as concerned with how Ron was talking. Charlie looked at the rest of his family, he stopped at Percy and he frowned. " _I wonder how much of what Ron feels is like what he feels. He is always the one we all tease. Maybe he doesn't realize that even when we tease him we still love and want the best for him. Well mostly..."_

"No one noticed that Harry was wearing rags and willing to spoil essentially a stranger. While food is always a good way to befriend a boy especially a weasley. NO one thought it odd that he seemed wholly interested in himself and wanted assurances that he would be left behind the rest of his year mates!" Asked Remus

Ron, Hermione and Neville looked at each other. " No Sir," said Neville " I think we were all too nervous to notice that it wouldn't be normal first year behaviour. And though the Twins noticed, umm we were eleven, what did we know?" argued Neville. "I am not saying that Harry didn't need help but what about the adults in Harry's life like Hagrid, who had been told by his family that they tried to stamp out his magic, Why didn't he mention something and have another professor check on him. What about Mrs Weasley, while I am grateful that she helped my friend onto the platform, she has raised 7 children surely she could have noticed that he was wearing clothes that didn't fit hi plus having been alone at the station. Don't blame three eleven year olds for not noticing something the adults didn't" Neville was eating rather hard at the end of his speech. This being the first time he had really spoken up and disagreed with his professor.

The adults in the room looked around ashamed. Remus went red with eh reminder that he should have already been around to check on his best friends son. Remus knew when harry was heading to Hogwarts, he could have tried to make contact with him at the station. Siris leaned over and whispered " they don't blame you for not being there, they know that it would have been hard with your furry little problem."

" I still should have tried harder to see him then i did . I hope that I can make it up to all of them."

Lily looked at him and got up and hugged him. "Well done for defending yourself and yourself. You are a good friend and good for you for reminding the others hear that it was their responsibility to look out for Harry too not just his friends"

Harry came up to him, and patted him on the back. " im with mom, they shouldn't try and blame you guys for noticing something that I was trying to hide. I was really good at hiding my insecurities from everyone.

Snape couldn't contain himself and smacked Draco in the back of the head lightly. " insulting anyone in front of someone you want to make friends with is a very stupid thing to do. You had no way of knowing if Weasley had made a good impression or a bad impression, insulting him only made him resent you more and clearly reinforced his thought that you were like his cousin and only coming to know him because of his title.

Bill read about Harry's first look at the castle. And remembered his first time. Everyone remembered their first glimpse of the Castle. It was an important part of the experience.

He finished the chapter and looked around for the next person to read

Break

"How about we all take a break from reading, there are rooms through those doors if anyone needs a lie down, Kitchen and dining room through the double doors if anyone is hungry. James, Dumbledore and I will be going to one of the rooms over there to have a chat." said Lily

Lily, James and Dumbledore go into one of the rooms along the wall of the reading room.

Lily looks at Dumbledore, "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HOW DARE YOU COMPLETELY DISREGARD OUR WISHES FOR HARRY. YOU KNEW THAT PETUNIA AND I FOUGHT, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT IT WOULD BE OK TO SEND MY SON TO HER. SHE CALLED ME FREAK! SHE TREATED HIM NO BETTER THAN A HOUSE ELF" Lily shouted.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest, "Yes, yes we know about the blood wards. Normally I would agree with you about that but in this case it did not work. They may have protected Harry from outside threats wanting to do him harm, but they didn't protect him from those inside the wards hurting Harry." argued James

"I know that now, I assumed that while Harry may not have been loved he would at least been cared for at your sisters. In this case, I thought the risks were minimal compared to the gain of his protection.

"Albus ,why didn't you check up on him in those ten years?"

"Arabella Figg was living nearby and I assumed that she would have informed me of anything I needed to check."

"With that, type of neglect there wouldn't have been any outward signs that anything was wrong."

"I am sorry, I failed you both and Harry in my assumption that family would win out over Petunia's dislike of Magic."

Meanwhile the Weasleys and the teenagers head toward the Kitchen looking for food. They had split into different groups to discuss what was going on.

"So Hairy, what is it like to be with your parents?" asked Hermione

"It's strange, really nice but strange, there is this connection with them that should be there as I basically just met them but It is like I know that they Love me and I love them even if they haven't been there. It is not the same as having people tell me they love me or that they would be proud of me, but to look at them and to know that they do is a strange feeling.

Ron nodded, "I know what you mean, wait till one of the scolds you for doing something stupid. Whenever mom does that to me it seems to be worse when I have disappointed them rather than just made them mad. But I do know that they love me more than anything."

In a different corner the Ginny, the twins and Tonks are discussing how to keep, everyone from killing each other through pranks.

"We have to make sure during the bad parts to keep everyone in the here and now. I know Mom is going to have some hard times when Harry or Ron is in danger. Not to mention the whole second book in general.

Bill and Charlie we also in a different corner discussing something a little different.

Bill looked at Charlie and asked, "Did we let down Percy and Ron all these years? I mean I didn't know that Ron felt that way about us. I can tell he is proud of us but he is clearly upset when he always just another Weasley. And Percy, what happened to him that he believes the ministry over the rest of his family."

"I know what you mean; I don't know how to reach him. I did notice when we were at Hogwarts that he was very rule minded but not to the extent that he is now or was after I left. Maybe it is the same as Ron. To show that he was different than the rest of us he focused on the things he did best and wanted to stand out not for Pranks as the twins but academically and to be the exact opposite as the twins." Charlie looked over at Percy, sitting by himself, ignoring the others. "Maybe we need to remind him that the ministry can change at the drop of a hat, that the smallest mistake can make you a liability. Maybe we should sit with him after the break and just chat with him about his life, no condemnation and no talk about Harry as much as possible."

"Agreed"

In another room, the Professors except Snape, Kingsley, Moody and Amelia Bones were discussing how to get harry away from the Dursleys.

It will simply be a matter of proving that there has been neglects on their part. Said Amelia. We can get potter to sign a statement saying that they kept him unfed, and under the stairs for any time will be enough.

"Even if it doesn't happen anymore?" inquired Flitwick "he isn't in the cupboard anymore, is there enough proof with just his word against theirs.

"All that matters is that it happened at all, and that we can prove it. I wonder if there are still signs that he lived in the cupboard in the house." She asked to no one in particular

Moody replied " it doesn't sound like it would take very much to get the Walrus angry and saying things like beat the stuffing out of him again. That would go a long way in showing how much Harry is not welcome" The rest of their group agreed that it would be the best.

"With the current climate at the ministry we should do are best to follow exact procedure with removing a child from their guardians though. Make sure that everything is in order. We should also make sure Potter's name isn't mentioned until the very end or else it will be twisted to say that he is a little pampered prince just getting mad that he didn't get his own way. We have to make sure it looks like every other abused child before his name is attached to the case." Stated Kingsley and the rest nodded in agreement

In the reading room, away from everyone else Snape sat with Draco,

"I am very disappointed in you. You are not showing yourself to be cunning or stealthy. You were not acting like the proper boy that you were raised to be. Your mother would be ashamed of your behavior. All of the times you lied to me about your interactions with Potter. You are aware you confirmed with me that he was arrogant and just like his father when clearly he was in need of help?! No, matter your opinion on their belief in politics, no child should be left in those sorts of conditions if we can make a difference." Snape told Draco. "Your father is not here, I suggest you use this time to think about what you really believe and not what you are told you have to believe before it is too late. Make sure that you do not regret your choice in the future. It is always a choice."

Draco looked at his feet and turned pink "I was just so surprised and angry that he refused my gesture, how was I supposed to know that Weasley was his first friend, everyone thought he grew up happy and then he refused to acknowledge my offer, I was offended and my anger got away from me."

"How is it going down there?" asked Dez

"Well so far no one has killed anyone… they were not happy about Harry's childhood." Stated Rowena

"That was expected, everyone in the bubble is a decent human being at least they are now, no decent human being should want that done to another."

"Hehehe, I am looking forward to Harry's first potions class. I will be surprised if the others don't rip him to pieces. I am also wondering how Lily will react, I would be very wary of her wand if I were him." Mused Godric

The others chuckled at this

"So everything seems to be working out so far?"

"So far, I am sure it will be more volatile the further into the books we go. We are considering putting a magic damper in the bubble." replied Salazar.

Helga "you might want to keep an I on thinks a bit closer. I can see Dumbledore not wanting to have all his knowledge read out loud."

Thanks for the heads up, I hope everything will go well but Humans are unpredictable sometimes. And Harry has everything happen to him.

The four founders agreed and went back to watch the mortal continue learning about Harry's life


End file.
